The truth it's always undercover
by Talia Willows
Summary: A equipa do tenente Horatio Caine, vivia uma vida normal até que um acidente acontece e muda tudo.
1. Chapter 1

Horatio estava na cena do crime quando Natalia Boa Vista chegou.

\- Horatio!

\- Natalia, eu sei, peço desculpa, mas...

\- Eu era a única disponível. Horatio, isto tem de parar, eu tenho dias de folga, e não posso vir a correr sempre que tu não consegues ajustar as coisas.

\- Nata...

\- Basta! Eu vou trabalhar e vê se...

\- Já sei.

\- OK.

Natalia dirigiu-se até a um pequeno andar de vidro na sala da casa e começou a trabalhar.

Foram precisas três horas e muitos sacos de evidências para processar a cena do crime quando estava prestes a ir embora um som ensurdecedor soou por toda a casa e depois vidros a partir. Assim que Horatio ouviu o vidro partir correu até à sala e encontrou Natalia no chão a sangrar e comvidros partidos por todo o lado o que o assustou mais foi o vidro enorme que saia do peito de Natalia.

\- Natalia!! Frank entrou na divisão quando ouviu os gritos do amigo. - Uma ambulância agora Frank.

\- Sargento Frank Tripp da Homicídios pede uma ambulância com urgência imediata.

\- Natalia, fica comigo. A ambulância chegou rápido. Quando a perita em DNA chegou ao hospital, Alexx estava à espera.

\- Horatio, podes largar, eu tomo conta dela.

Calleigh, Eric, Maxine e Ryan entraram no hospital a correr e depararam-se com o chefe a andar às voltas na sala de espera.

\- Horatio!

\- Como é que ela está?

\- Foi muito mau, ela tinha um vidro a sair do peito e sangue, muito sangue.

\- Tu fizeste isto. Ela estava de folga, porque raio é que ela estava lá?

\- Eric...

\- Nada de Eric, uma das minhas melhores amigas está a morrer por causa dele. Eric estava a apontar o dedo ao ex-cunhado por estar bastante alterado.

\- EI!

\- Alex, como é que ela está?

\- Nós tiramos o vidro do peito dela atravessou um lado ao outro e falhou o coração por milímetros, ela está na ICU enão, não pode receber visitasagora.

\- Mas...

\- Não, vocês já olharam para o que estão a fazer? A Natalia esta entre a vida e a morte e vocês acusam-se uns aos outros acham que isso é ser amigo?

\- Tudo bem, amanhã.

Na manhã seguinte quando se levantou Horatio foi o mais rapirá possível para o hospital. Quando chegou ao quarto onde Natalia estava apenas a observou pelo vidro.

\- Como é que ela está, Alexx?

\- Agora está estável. Na madrugada tivemos de fazer uma cirurgia de emergência, ela estava a perder muito sangue.

\- Devias ter-me ligado.

\- Eu não precisava de mais gente aqui. Aquela garota é uma das melhores pessoas do mundo não merece isto.

\- Eu sei. Foi minha culpa.

\- Não, mas tens de encontrar quem fez isto com ela.

\- Eu vou. Horatio colocou os oculós de sol e saiu.


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio demorou apenas uns dias a apanhar o culpado pelo assassinato do homem e pela tentativa de assassinato de Natalia. Estava a dirigir-se para o hospital quando Alexx ligou.

\- Alexx

\- Horatio, temos um problema.

\- Natalia...

\- Ela fugiu.

\- O quê?

\- Ela deixou um bilhete. Diz que vai embora e não volta, diz que precisa de algum tempo.

Horatio parou a SUV e saiu.

\- Alexx eu tenho de ir.

Horatio respirou fundo antes de voltar a entrar na SUV a caminho do Laboratório quando chegou todos estavam na sala de descanso.

\- A Natalia...

\- O que é que ela tem?

\- Ela decidiu afastar-se por um tempo.

\- Como assim?

\- Ela fugiu do hospital e não volta.

Horatio saiu da sala e caminhou pelo laboratório sem saber o que fazer, a pessoa que ele amava tinha fugido e a culpa era dele. Por causa da vontade de a ter sempre por perto ele tinha acabado de a perder. Ele entrou no escritório e trancou a porta.

\- Damn it. Ele deu um murro na mesa e arrastou algumas coisas para o chão.

Um ano depois de Natalia desaparecer muita coisa tinha mudado. Horatio não era mais o mesmo, estava desleixado e todos estavam cansados de trabalhar com ele.

\- Horatio, fala comigo. Frank tinha ligado a Alexx depois que Horatio perdeu a cabeça durante o interrogatório e espancou o suspeito.

\- VAI EMBORA, ALEXX. Horatio apenas gritou com ela.

\- Já passou mais de um ano, ela foi embora e discutir com todos, bater em suspeitos, despedir a tua equipa, os teus amigos não é nada disso que a vai trazer de volta.

\- Isto não é assunto teu.

\- É quando começas a magoar pessoas para descarregar a tua raiva.

\- Eu não...

\- Chega Horatio. Alexx tirou algo da bolsa e e entregou a Horatio. - Ela está em NY. Alexx saiu e deixou um bilhete de avião na mesa.

Horatio agarrou o primeiro avião que conseguiu para NY, quando chegou foi direito ao endereço que Alexx lhe enviou.


End file.
